


Close call

by Kely_liquid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Luna the alola champion gets severely injured while capturing an ultra beast on pone island she sends her vikavolt to get help but will it come in time
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is my character in my Pokemon sun game she has long white hair, a black and white flower in her hair, black rimmed glasses, tan skin, a gothita tank top, black and white bag, black and white flannel skirt, black leggings with dark pink flowers on them, and black shoes

Luna breathed heavily as her finally got Ultra beast Guzzlord into the Ultra ball but she realized something was wrong when she felt a sharp pain in he abdomen when she looks down at her Gothorita tank and so it cavern in her own blood. it is so bad that she falls over. 

But before she fell onto the dirty cave floor she was caught bay her Pokemon Komm-o when she looked around throw her broken glasses she so all her Pokemon out of there pokeballs. Her Decidueye called Apollo was the closest, Vikavolt hovered above her, alola Raichu called pek floated to her right, alola Ninetales she called Pixy sat nobly to her right, and Salazzle who usually acted like she did care about anything had fear in her eyes. 

But there was a problem while battle the ultra beast it cosed a Cavin blocking there only exit and only leaving a small hole to the out side. But it was big enough for vikavolt to go throw so Luna took off her glasses and handed them to Vikavolt. " Go Vikavolt get this to looker and let him know I'm here." Vikavolt held the broken glasses in his little claws, nonded and zoomed out of the cave as fast as his wings could take him.

But there was a new problem the pokemon that lived in the cave approached them they were angry at the destruction of there home and wanted revenge. As they got closer Luna's pokemon surround there trainer ready to fight even if they were still weekend from battling the ultra beast.


	2. Where is she!

"why would you use Luna as bate to attract these ultra beast's she could get hurt!" Gladion yelled at the two agents Gladion was on Poni island in the Wailord cafe glaring at agent looker and his parent Anibal. " It is fine Gladion Luna is the Alola champion she can take care of an ultra beast." 

Gladion was fuming. " You don't want to deal with the problem yourself so you just using Luna as your Escape Gogoat." Gladion point at Anibal. " And you." His voice seething worth rage." You are a Frontier brain of the Kanto Regan what is your excuse." 

Before the argument could go any further a vikavolt flu at top speed in front of them. At first Gladion thought it was just a wild Vikavolt Poni island is where charjabug evolve into vikavolt but this vikavolt had a familiar pair black rims glasses and it was obviously frantic. Gladion carfuly took the glasses from vikavolt claws and and examine them hopeing he was wrong about who these glasses belonged to. 

But as he looked closer there was no doubt that they belonged to Luna but the thing that made his stomach churn was that Luna couldn't see crap without them and the glass was smashed to pieces. Gladion was as white as a sheat as he started why die at Luna's vikavolt. " Take me to her."


	3. Don't go

Gladion was riding on the back of sivally back as they fallowed Vikavolt through the rocky Taran of poni island a million different thoughts ran through his mind at what was wrong with Luna it must be bad if her glasses were so broken she can't see crap without them. 

As they got to the entrance of the caves they got to the part that was caved in. Gladion so Vikavolt crawl through the small space near the top of the pile of rocks Luna is through there. "Sivally! Us Crush claw!" Sivallys frunt claws gew a white color as he attached the rocks turning them to rubal. 

When they got to the deposit part of the cave Gladion was shooked at the site in front of him. All of Luna's pokemon we're out of there pokeballs and we're fighting the wild cave pokemon protecting there Fallen Friend. 

With sivally help they were able to get the wild pokemon to run off when that was done Gladion Luna's Komm-o he growled at him but a weak voice spoke up. " It is ok Komm-o you know Gladion he won't hurt me he is here to help." Komm-o looked at Gladion cautiously before stepping back from his trainer letting Gladion through. 

He went strat to Luna's side when he so that her black shirt was now a maroon color he took off his sweatshirt putting pressure on her wound She hissed in pain. " Your going to be ok just hold on ok." While in his panic he felt a hand on his face Gladion looked at Luna her long white hair was stand with dirt and blood, her tan skin was pale, her golden eyes that ushaly spark with life were now dull. " Your not an outcast or a reject you are Gladion I believe in you." And with that Luna passed out." No please don't go Luna please!" Gladion didn't even notice when the paramedics came until they took Luna away.


	4. Hospital

Gladion was siding in the waiting room of poni island hospital he was looking at the broken black glasses in his hand his mind filled with the images of Luna dying. His sister Lilly was sitting next to him but he barely noticed her presents. " She is going to be ok Gladion Luna is a tuff person she has serviced much worse then this." Gladion didn't listen to her he just keeped staring at the glasses. 

" Excuse me but are you Gladion and lilly." For the first time since getting to the hospital Gladion took his gaze off the broken glasses and in front of him was an older woman who looked like she was in her late 20s early 30s. Gladion just nodded still not able to form words. " Who are you? How do you know about us?" Gladion heard his sister ask the woman. 

She gave us a sad smile. " I am Luna's mother and she has told me a lot about you two." Gladion's heart fell into his stomach it was his fault that this woman's daughter was probably dying right now. The woman sat down next to Gladion and gave him a kind smile. " I would like to thank the both of you." This shooked Gladion. " Why would you be thanking me it is my fault that Luna is hurt so badly." 

Luna's mother just gave him a kind smile. " Do you two know why me and Luna moved from Kanto all the way to alola." Gladion through about it he know Luna originated from Kanto, she would tell him about Kanto forms of some of the pokemon and how different the Flora and climate was but why her and her mother moved here never came up." No she didn't." Lilly answered for him.

The older women looked away letting out a sad sigh. " My ex-husband Luna's father was vary controlling we couldn't choose what clothes to wear, what food we could eat, who we could be friends with, our how we should act it was always up to him and if we didn't fallow his idea of a perfect family we were punished." Luna's mother shiverd at the memory but she continued anyway." Finally I left him and took Luna with me Luna was affected badly but when she meet the both of you she was finally able to be herself and not the person that her father wanted to be, she let her natural hair come back, finally got the glasses she desperately needed, and she finally started wearing the clothes she wanted to wear all because of the frends she had made on her Journey." She gave Gladion a Sly smile. " She is especially talks about you the most Gladion." And with that Luna's mother went to talk to the doctor leaving the to young trainers in bewilderment about the information that they were just given.


	5. What do we do

With the information he has just been given it all made sense now how Luna seem to understand that he was going throw with his mother because she had went through a similar thing with her father. 

Gladion thought back to when he first meet luna black hair, no glasses, bag floral shirt. She had a smile on her face but her eyes held a said a different thing they held sadness but he didn't care at the time and when he finally did care she had become the Beautiful girl now. 

After a while the doctor approached them. " Are you here for Mrs Luna?" " How is she." Gladion said bluntly. Lilly put her had on her brothers shoulder. " I apologise for my brother but yes we are here for Luna." The doctor nodded. " she just got out of surgery, she lost a lot of blood luckily the injury didn't hit any major organs or arteries Arceus must have been looking out for her." Gladion just felt sick hearing what the doctor had said. " Can we see her." He didn't even know he has spoken but the doctor nodded. " Yes after Luna's mother is done you can go see her one at a time and be quite she is still unconscious."


	6. Wake up

As the nurse lead gladion through the endless White Walls of the hospital all gladion could think about what how much blood Luna and how close he came to losing her. Ever since he ran away from his abusive mother he was always gloomy but when he meet Luna she became his light in the night sky. 

Gladion almost bumped into the nurse to engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn't noticed that she had stopped. " She is just beyond this door please be quiet she still needs her rest." Gladion nodded and the nurse Left him alone in the hall with just his thoughts. He hesitated for a moment before he crossed the threshold and entered the room. 

There laying on the hospital bed was the champion of alola Luna moon, and she looked nothing like gladion remembered, to him she was , strong, brave, kind, and loyal to her friends and seeing her like this, dead to the world, bloody bandages rapped around her stomach. She just looked so weak and small and gladion didn't like it. He sat down onto the uncomfortable chair and just started at the floor. " Your mother told me and Lilly why you moved to alola." Gladion paused just listening to the heart monitor. " Sigh I don't know that your father was just as shit as my mother maybe even worse." Still no response. " You keeped is seekret for so long." Still quite." You were always so happy and caring even though I didn't deserve it for the way I treated you." The silence was suffocating." Please just wack up you are the happy thing that has happened to me in such a long time I can't lose you please I love you!" Gladion lowered his head into the hospital bed and cryed he hasn't cryed since he was a child, he didn't know how long he had been crying but he stopped when a hand was placed on his head gladion shoot up and what he so was amazing lunas eyes were open and she was giving him the smile that lights up his day." I love you too."


End file.
